The Terrible Count Tenoh
by NeptuneKitten1
Summary: Not as cheesy as the title implies. Happy Halloween!


**This is my first story posted, and just in time for Halloween! All reviews and critiques are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**The Terrible Count Tenoh**

The princess ran frantically through the halls of the dark castle. Thunder boomed in the distance, and rain poured down in torrents, echoing off the huge window panes. Gasping for air, the princess of Neptune desperately searched for an exit.

The blood-thirsty countess kept a steady pace, easily locking onto the princess's position. The tomboy vampire loved the hunt; nothing thrilled her more then to chase her prey around awhile before having her way with them. The aqua-haired princess had quite a head start, but her sweet scent was easy enough to follow. She was fast, but no one could match Haruka's wind-like speed.

Michiru stumbled along in the darkness, sprinting through corridor after corridor. She was completely lost and starting to lose hope. Peering out of a large stained-glass window, Michiru tried to make out her surroundings. A crash of lightning lit the scene momentarily, illuminating the cliff and rocky shore below, and the princess realized how high up she was. She sullenly glanced at the waves crashing against the cliff side. There was no chance of escaping this fortress.

"God, please." The princess whispered breathlessly. She slipped into a small passage and tried to hide herself in the darkness.

Haruka's cackle echoed through the corridors, making the princess's body tense. The Terrible Count wasn't very far off now.

"Here little kitten, come out, come out wherever you are." Count Tenoh purred, danger tinting her melodious voice. The vampire smiled as the sweet scent of fear hit her in abundance. She walked slowly into the corridor where the princess had tried in vain to hide herself.

"Come out here, little princess, and I promise I'll be gentle."

Michiru stopped breathing. The Terrible Count was in the corridor with her. She squeezed tighter into the dark corner where she was hiding, wishing she could disappear into thin air. The princess closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees, silently pleading to whoever would listen.

The countess walked calmly through the small, dark passage, hands in her pockets. Her sharp white canines gleamed in the darkness as she grinned. She stopped dead in her tracks, her back to the spot where the princess hid herself. The glint in the count's teal eyes grew as she realized she had caught her prey.

The princess of Neptune gasped, and before she could look up or even think, she was pulled into the firm grip of the countess. The smaller girl fought in vain as the vampire held her tighter, pulling the smaller girl's body against hers roughly.

Michiru was paralyzed with fear as she felt the hot breath of the terrible Count Tenoh on her neck. Giving up, Michiru pulled her eyes shut and waited for the pain of sharp fangs piercing her porcelain skin. Haruka grinned in victory and bore down on the smaller woman, ready for the sweet release the princess's warm blood would bring. It was all over now.

A sudden crash rang through the tension as a dark figure broke through the stained glass window, swinging wildly on a rope. The figure landed in the center of the passageway. It was a slender, green-haired, and leather-clad woman; a hat pulled down over her eyes and a crossbow in hand. The crossbow was pointed directly at the vampire count's head.

"Let go of the princess, Tenoh." The figure demanded, cool and in control. Haruka cackled and hissed, her teal eyes alight with hatred at the figure before her.

"Ah, Van-Meioh san, so we meet again." Haruka pulled the princess closer, an arm clenched about her throat, the other roving all over her body. She nipped tauntingly at Michiru's ear.

"Now." The green-haired slayer persisted.

"Make me!" The princess screamed as Count Tenoh hissed and pushed her aside, leaping at the vampire slayer Van-Meioh. Thinking quickly, the green-haired woman pulled a large wooden stake from her belt as the terrible Count Tenoh flew at her. She lunged forward, propelling the stake with everything she had, straight into the vampire's black heart.

The countess let out a shriek of pain as she burst into flames, screaming her vengeance against all of them. Van-Meioh dusted herself off and moved to help the frightened princess up. The leather-clad woman _oofed_ as Michiru embraced her in a hug, then smiled. "C'mon, we'll get you home, princess."

Michiru smiled back, and the two headed for home.

-----

"Wait just a minute! What do you mean Count Tenoh _died_!?" Haruka jumped up from the couch in fervor.

"But Haruka-papa, the vampire always dies in the end! Remember in Dracula, and The Lost Boys, and…" The small child paused as Haruka plopped down back down, arms crossed, and pouted. Michiru and Setsuna just looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess that's what you get for letting her stay up and watch all those scary movies, Ruka." Michiru teased. "I thought it was a wonderful story, Hime-chan." she continued. "I bet you'll win first prize in the Halloween story contest." Michiru leaned over, kissing Hotaru's forehead.

"That's because your character didn't burst into flames." A sulking Haruka mumbled under her breath.

"C'mon, Hotaru-chan, it's about time for bed." Setsuna stated, ruffling the girl's hair. The violet-eyed senshi of Saturn kissed her mamas goodnight and made her way upstairs with Setsuna as Michiru began to clean up.

Michiru giggled, seeing that her love was still pouting on the couch. She sauntered over and perched herself on Haruka's lap.

"Haruka, it's just a story for a silly American holiday. Honestly, you have no one to blame but yourself for Hotaru's interest in it." A low growl emulated from Haruka as Michiru began to plant feather-light kisses along her collarbone.

"Besides," Michiru stated in between kisses, "The terrible Count I know isn't so easily defeated when it comes to matters such as women."

A devilish grin spread over Haruka's face as she lifted Michiru up with ease and carried her off towards the bedroom they shared.

-----

**Later that night**

"The devilishly attractive Count Tenoh swoops down on her prey!" Haruka pounced on the bed, black cape swirling behind her. She was slurring a bit from the fake vampire teeth in her mouth. Below her, Michiru feigned innocence and a frightened look while trying not to giggle.

"Oh no, I hope the terrible Count doesn't find me!" She said in an overly dramatic tone, draping a hand across her forehead.

With a hiss, the "Count" descended upon the small violinist, placing wet kisses all over her neck. Haruka snapped off the lights and took up Michiru's slender form once again with a low, slurred growl.

"Haruka, take those silly things out of your mouth."

"Damn, foiled again."

**THE END**


End file.
